We Can Be Together Now
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Prince Alfred is turning 21 and he is a man. Now he must find a wife/mate. His father has been pestering him about choosing one, but does Alfred already have one in mind? Cardverse and omegaverse


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

* * *

The castle was full of life, light poured out into the night from the party that was happening. This was no ordinary gathering, it was the high prince of Spades 21 birthday, the day he began a man. All the kingdoms had been invited to enjoy this day, but really it was a way to please the other suits-Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs. While the four kingdoms were at peace, at the time, there was nothing wrong with keeping up with the nice nice.

This was _supposed_ to be a happy time for the crown prince, Alfred Jones, but his father kept bothering him about finding a mate, a princess, and this was irritating him. That was all his father would say to him. _"When are you going to find a mate?" "Your mother and I are not going to live forever, you need a wife." "Seen any cute omegas lately?"_It was never ending, even at this party. Every time Alfred saw his father walk to him, gesture to him while talking to a potential mate, or trying to bring a mate to him, Alfred turned and walked to a new part of the great room where his birthday was taking place.

Alfred saw his father begin to walk to him and turned, walking to the large windows that opened onto a balcony overlooking the city. The prince walked out into the warm summer air, taking a deep breath, and filling his lungs with the fresh air. He walked over to the ledge, leaned his forearms across the stone railing.

The capital of Spades laid on the cost of the Great Sea, the most Southern tip of the continent that the four nations rested in. Spades was a peninsula, with the best navy protecting its three coastlines and a powerful army to fight off anyone trying to get into their little haven.

Alfred was fantasying about the wonders of the land and sea that was his homeland when he was jolted from his thoughts by the rough closing of the glass door from the Great Hall. Then the sound was followed by a soft, embarrassed, meep from whoever came out onto the balcony. The Prince turned to see who it was, because it could be anyone except his father-he wouldn't have meeped.

There, standing by the glass door, pouting, was the most beautiful male Alfred had ever seen.

Then he spoke. "I was hoping to surprise you..." The shorter blond walked over to the much taller alpha, still pouting slightly.

Alfred chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of the omega when he was in arm's length. "You know you can never snick up on me~"

The other just rolled his emerald green eyes but smiled none the less. "I just wanted to wise you a happy birthday...Personally, and not with my father watching me." He leaned up half way, wanting Alfred to come the rest, which he did. Their lips met and they melted.

The shorter omega, Arthur, was the Prince of Diamonds, son of King Francis, and 5 years Alfred's elder but he was still unbounded to an alpha. He managed to save himself for his true-love, Alfred, when they first met a few years ago at Arthur's 23rd birthday. The two princes promised to each other that one day they would become mates, but they had to wait until Alfred was 21 and free to choose whomever he wishes to marry.

After their long awaited kiss, Alfred pulled back to look into Arthur's eyes, that were sparkling from the lights, and maybe a few glasses of fermented fruits.

"When do you and your father leave?" He asks, still holding Arthur close.

"Tomorrow, after lunch, you know how much my father likes to talk about fashion from our kingdom as well as prepare a new dish for your father. Why?"

Alfred smiled, it full of love and cherish. "I think _we _should tell my father that I have chosen my mate. He has been getting on my nerves about it for months. Now I have an answer for him."

Arthur's smile grin, it looked too big for his face, like his face was about to split in half from the joy in his face. The older prince wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer for another kiss. This was much longer. The two princes had found true-love and now they could be together in marriage and body.

* * *

Thank you for reading and have a nice day. Please review.

This is a little something I wrote for Owyn-sama on tumblr.


End file.
